1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grounding rod installers and more particularly pertains to a new grounding rod installer for facilitating installation and extraction of a grounding rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grounding rod installers is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the use of a hydraulic driving means to drive a grounding rod. Additionally, the prior art requires a system that must be continuously moved along and secured to the grounding rod in multiple locations to facilitate driving of the grounding rod. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows for a grounding rod to be driven by hand and is not secured to the grounding rod when the grounding rod is being driven. Additionally, the system facilitates the removal of the grounding rod by hand.